A Family Squabble
A Family Squabble is the fourth extra-chapter of the Ex-Chapters. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Amalgem is a chaotic planet due to the nature of the inhabitants, known collectively as Amalgems, and their unnatural abilities. Many Amalgems are known to have gone mad with power, many are in poor health due to the unnatural mutations, and sometimes their own ability, causing them medical conditions while others are just simple civilians trying to live a decent life. Many are unable to have children due to their alterations making them unable to successfully reproduce. There is even the occasional ability that manifests that is incredibly deadly to the user, killing them as soon as it manifests. Manifestation rarely occurs before puberty. Before manifestation, the Amalgem is unable to use their ability. At any stage of life, they could manifest their ability, allowing them to use their ability from then on, this tends to happen during the teen years, but has been known to happen to babies before birth / hatching. Due to all this, no one can ever know what will happen next on the planet Amalgem. Many Amalgems are uncomfortable with their ability for various reasons, such as it being dangerous to them or others, difficult to control or just simply don't wish to have them. There are not many ways to safely suppress an ability, due to the main point of ability control being located in the brain, being a risky to target for treatment. There is medication that would have to be regularly taken to stop the user producing abilergy, which is what Amalgems produce to use their ability. Without it, they are powerless. There are some abilities that can temporarily or permanently disable another Amalgem's ability, but they often come with some sort of side effect. A family of five: a mother, father, a son and daughter and a newborn baby boy. The mother possesses the ability of telekinesis, but she had only manifested roughly a year ago, and is very unskilled with using it, often unintentionally causing things to move and breaking them, even causing a hoverboard to crush itself before exploding when she was angry once. The father has an ability known as abilergy absorption, which allows him to absorb abilergy from her, making her unable to use her ability until her body produces enough abilergy to allow her ability to work again. He then dissipates the abilergy in his body, which puts a great strain on him to be doing this so often. This has to be done at least three times a day to keep the mother's telekinesis unusable, however, due to his care for his wife, he allows himself to go through that for her. “''Mummy! Emil changed the channel on TV again!” came a frustrated whine from the front room as the young daughter looked around the door at her parents talking as the mother holds her baby son, rocking him to sleep. She sighed as she came into the front room to see The Next Adventures Through Time playing on the TV screen, mounted on the wall. She then looked to the clock. “Mitti, it is your brother's turn to choose what to watch on TV now. If you don't like what's on, go play somewhere else,” she said wearily as she sat on the sofa, laying the baby on her lap. The brother gave her a smug smile before looking back at the screen. “I wanna watch Shelane's Biggest Adventure!” whined Mitti, stamping her foot. “If you don't settle down, you won't be watching anything for an entire week!” snapped the mother, causing Mitti to sit down on the floor and sulk in silence. She hated it when there was all sorts of movies being shown on TV and her brother gets to choose what they're watching. She waited for several minutes. “Is it my turn to watch TV yet?” “No Mitti!” Several minutes passed again. “Can I watch my movie now?” “No, it's still Emil's turn,” groaned the mother. Not even a minute passed before the next word. “Can I-?” “Shut up you little bugger!” snapped Emil. “I'm not a bugger!” whined Mitti. “Are too!” “Are not!” “Enough!” shouted the mother, waking up the baby and causing him to cry as she groaned miserably as she lifted him up and cuddled him to her shoulder. She took the remote control away from Emil. “That's it, I'M going to be choosing what we watch now until the two of you can behave yourselves!” she said, changing the channel over to the news. Emil stormed out of the room in a bad mood. “I hate you, you little crybaby!” he shouted over his shoulder. “I'm not a crybaby you big butthead!” “Stop it, both of you!” the mother shouted once more. Mitti folded her arms and huffed as the mother started scolding her first. Mitti didn't pay attention to her at all, instead focusing her anger on the TV, how she wanted to watch her film, not some boring news channel or some stupid film that her brother likes. Her entire body tensed, feeling an incredibly strong urge to just let it all out in some sort of massively destructive way to show everyone who's boss. Then all of a sudden.... CRACK! went the TV, suddenly crushing itself into a scrunched up ball before violently exploding, launching sparks and debris flying all over the room. Smoke billowed from the remains of the TV as the mother realised what happened and screamed desperately and the father came running into the room while Mitti crawled away from the TV in shock. “Ch-Chad! Take my hands, take away my abilergy!” screamed the mother as her husband rushed over, taking the baby in his arms and guiding his wife out of the room. He sat the baby in his buggy before taking his wife's hands, then tensed his arms, visibly shaking as he attempts to absorb her abilergy. Mitti crawled to the door of the living room, watching her parents. Her father groaned. “There....there's no abilergy in you to absorb?” he said, confused. “There....there isn't?” she said, also confused by what he said. “D-Didn't I just destroy the TV?” Mitti crawled back into the room, looking at the remains of the TV. No fires had started, but there is still a fair amount of smoke floating around the remains of the TV. “Did.....I do that?” she thought, thinking that she might of caused the TV to explode. Mitti decided to try and test it, focusing on the TV remains, trying to make herself angry at them, tensing her whole body as she stared at them with a sharp glare. Her nose wrinkled. Suddenly, all the remains flew out of control, firing like bullets around the room, piercing holes in the furniture, walls, ceiling and the floor. Mitti screamed and ran from the room, barely avoiding the barrage of debris and dashed past her parents. “Chad! Please! Make it stop!” shrieked the mother, believing she had done that too. Mitti ran as fast as she could up the stairs and bolted into her room, slamming the door behind her. She believed that she had manifested her ability, maybe it's the same as her mother's, since her mother could make things explode with her ability. She could also move things, although Mitti has not seen her mother's ability too much since she avoided using it. Mitti looked a bouncy ball laying on the floor. She dropped into a sitting position, cradling her knees as she stared at it, trying to recreate her feelings with the TV, but not as savage. She wrinkled her nose as she tried to be annoyed at the ball, which caused it to gently roll away from her, stopping at the wall. Mitti gasped in surprise, then jumped into the air, unleashing a loud shriek of delight, causing everything in her room to move as if a wind was blowing outwards from her. “I don't know honey! I can't feel any abilergy in you to absorb! I don't know how you used your ability!” said the father in panic to his wife as she had gone pale, not understanding why the effects of her ability were happening but her husband can't absorb any abilergy from her. “I....I....don't.....” murmured the woman as she fell faint, her limp body falling back into her husband's arms. “Honey? Honey!''” he cried, rushing to the linker on the table to call for help. Characters *Mitti (first appearance) *Emil (first appearance) *Mitti's mother (first appearance) *Mitti's younger brother (first appearance) *Chad (first appearance) Locations *Amalgem **Mitti's Family Residence (first appearance) Category:Chapters Category:Ex-Chapters Category:Chapters that take place on Amalgem